


Bedtime

by CyberDalek96



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: It's bedtime for the Metacrisis Doctor and his pregnant Rose.





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own Doctor Who or its characters.   
> *Any grammatical errors are mine.  
> *Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome.  
> *This is my first drabble!

The Doctor climbed into bed and pulled Rose close to him. He nuzzled into her neck and sighed contentedly.

“What are you thinking about?” Rose asked softly.

“This,” the Doctor smiled, placing his hand on her round belly. Rose extracted herself from his arms and slowly rolled over to face him. Joy and pure love were evident in his chocolate eyes.

She laid a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth. “I love you, Doctor.”

“I love you, too, Rose.” He shifted so he was level with her belly, “And I love you as well, little one, so much.”


End file.
